BilboxThorin
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: My own twist on what happens before the battle of the five armies and what happens when Thorin develops some feelings for Bilbo. (I do not own the characters or setting of this story.)


**Bilbo/Thorin**

Bilbo was standing near one of the huge columns that held the dwarven ruin together. In the midst of all the gold under the mountain, his thoughts drifted towards Thorin, and the dragon sickness that had slowly, but surely, begun to plague him. Bilbo had the arkenstone, but giving it to Thorin might as well be ensuring that he would become a crazy, greed-ridden tyrant. Bilbo didn't want such a fate for his friend. He absentmindedly reached up and grabbed the stone underneath his cloak. He wouldn't be able to hide it forever.

As these thoughts faded away, he followed the faint clinking noises that echoed throughout the cavern. He guessed that it was the dwarves smithing more weapons and armor for the upcoming battle. His thoughts stood corrected as he walked into a hall and saw that they were all donning the weapons and armor off the walls instead.

"Bilbo, I've been searching for you," said a voice off to his left.

Bilbo startled and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw the last person that he would like to confront at this moment: Thorin. Bilbo said, "Oh, um... greetings, Thorin. Why, exactly, are you taking the armor and weapons off the walls?"

"Bilbo, before I answer your question, there is something of a more serious matter to address," Thorin stated with a stern voice. Bilbo leaned against the nearest column, preparing to be found out; after all, he had the evidence on him.

"I believe there to be a traitor, Bilbo," he said as he scooted more towards Bilbo. "Someone must have found the arkenstone, we have been searching far too long for not a trace of it." Thorin eyed Bilbo very intimidatingly, and Bilbo was acting as normal, him naturally being fidgety and nervous.

"I don't know, Thorin. I doubt that your own kin would b-betray you." Bilbo was acting more and more obvious, and he had thought for certain that he was caught... but Thorin seemed to not notice. However, what Bilbo didn't know, was that Thorin was sort of in his own world at that moment.

"Bilbo, you're the only one that I shall be able to trust." Thorin was staring at the hobbit with intense eyes. However, these weren't all eyes of seriousness, they were also soaking in every inch of the hobbit's body. He knew his deep feelings for Bilbo came out a bit at times like these, when he was this close to him.

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief, and finally met eye contact with Thorin. At that moment, so many thoughts raced through Thorin's head that there was a short period of awkward silence between him and Bilbo.

"Thorin, uh, so you believe that it's one of the other dwarves that are traitorous?"

"They are the only ones that would attempt it. I have noticed a few of them acting sly lately."

This was not the complete story of why Thorin believed that it was another dwarf that was betraying him. He let his emotions cloud his judgement. Of course the man, or hobbit, he loved just could not be a traitor. That would be preposterous!

Bilbo then said, "Ah, yes, I see. About my question, now, um... sir?" Having barely escaped by the skin of his teeth, he was extremely anxious to move on.

"Yes. Since we don't have time to create our own equipment, we decided to take it from the Hall of Knights and Nobles. It's likely that we would fare better with these sets of armor and weapons. That reminds me, I have something just for you." Thorin strided away quickly and left Bilbo wondering what in Middle Earth it could be.

Thorin came back with a shirt of chainmail. "Here you are. That's the best mail we have. It was tempered over a few hundred years ago for King Thror in the height of our prosperity. Neither sword nor arrow may pierce it."

"I sh-should not take this, Thorin. I appreciate the offer, I really do, but don't you think you should wear it?" Bilbo didn't want to take it because it seemed morally wrong. He was the traitor, yet Thorin didn't believe so, and he was also giving him one of the most valuable pieces of dwarven armor in existence.

"Bilbo, I insist. Take the mail." Thorin needed Bilbo to wear it. He could _**not**_ risk having Bilbo injured in the battle he had caused. "Accept it as payment for everything you have helped us with. After all, we wouldn't have it at all if you hadn't rid Smaug."

Bilbo took it rather reluctantly. He stood there, while Thorin stared expectantly at him. "Um... yes, Thorin?" Bilbo felt his face grow hot.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on? Go ahead, strip. Be sure to see to it that it is thoroughly concealed."

"Th-Thorin, um... nevermind."

Bilbo began to undo the buttons on his cloak. He did it fairly quickly, but to Thorin, it lasted a lifetime. Thorin imagined him doing it while they were completely alone, maybe even especially for Thorin himself.

The hobbit wasn't really paying attention to the dwarf, but if he had been, he would have noticed the dreamy stare on his face. As Bilbo got to the last of his buttons and slipped off his cloak, Thorin's thoughts has escalated very quickly. Even though Bilbo still had all his undergarments on, Thorin could imagine every detail of his nude body.

For the dwarf, the next few minutes seemed like an eternal paradise. His thoughts began with Bilbo confessing his love for him, and beginning to undress. Slowly, Bilbo approached him. He moved in to kiss him, and Thorin willingly kissed him back. Soon enough, they were passionately kissing and Bilbo began to take off Thorin's armor.

Back in the real world, Bilbo was just beginning to slide on the chainmail. Luckily, he couldn't see the codpiece on Thorin's armor bulge outward.

"I hope Bilbo doesn't notice that," Thorin thought as he snapped back to reality for a couple of seconds, while crossing his hands over his loin.

As Thorin slipped back into his fantasy, him and Bilbo were now both nude, and Thorin was on top of him. They were laying on the bed in the king's chamber. Thorin trailed his fingers down Bilbo's body. He noticed that it was quite muscular. It made him want it more.

As Thorin trailed his fingers down, Bilbo shivered. Thorin slowly and gently reached down to grab Bilbo's erection. As he did this, Bilbo thrusted into Thorin's hand and grunted. Thorin could see that the hobbit was blushing immensely. He was so shy and submissive that Thorin had to be gentle with him; otherwise was not the hobbit's nature.

Thorin began to stroke Bilbo in very slow motions and began to squeeze him slightly. Bilbo moaned and then said, "P-please Thorin. Stop, I don't want to spill my seed unless I g-get to pleasure you, also."

Thorin stopped and let Bilbo up. Bilbo kissed his neck and ran his fingers through his beard. Slowly, the hobbit made his way down to Thorin's midsection. Bilbo's breath on his throbbing member gave him goosebumps. Bilbo continued downward and took Thorin in his mouth. As the hobbit began to move, Thorin lightly grabbed the back of his head and held him.

As Bilbo came back up, the feeling of his mouth lingering on Thorin's shaft, they kissed, and Thorin layed Bilbo down on his stomach. The dwarf whispered in his ear, "Are you ready, Bilbo Baggins?"

"Mnnm, yes, Thorin." Bilbo was squirming underneath him. Thorin bent Bilbo into the appropriate position, and took him very gently. Bilbo moaned face down into the fluffy sheets. As Thorin fully sheathed himself inside him, he felt the hobbit go limp. He was enjoying it for sure.

As Thorin began to move, Bilbo clenched his fists and Thorin thrusted a bit harder. Bilbo moaned louder and Thorin reached around to grab Bilbo's firm boner. With this extra bit of pleasure, the hobbit reached climax fairly quick. His seed spilled out as Thorin gave one final thrust and spilled his inside of Bilbo.

They were both winded afterwards. Even if the love making was rather uneventful, it was just what Thorin wished would happen. The warmth of Bilbo's body was very satisfying. His moans of pleasure were quiet and sparse, but that made them more rewarding. Thorin was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that him and Bilbo hadn't made love at all. He snapped back to reality with Bilbo just fastening the last button on his cloak.

Bilbo glanced at Thorin. "Well it seems to fit well... I'm going to prepare now, okay? Um, Thorin?"

Thorin stared and said, "... Oh, yes, you may go, Baggins."

"Of course." Bilbo stepped to the side and rushed away, looking behind him before turning the corner. Thorin reminisced on the daydream he had and continued with his emotions seeping outward, lifting his spirits while he prepared for battle once more.


End file.
